


to be forgotten.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [5]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2021, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: hugo is a bit sick of being brushed off.
Series: Saccharine Syringe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	to be forgotten.

"all finished with the surgery, sir! you should be good t-"

"aww, shucks! thanks, dr. bleed! you're a real help!" the countryman grinned, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. but it wasn't aimed at hugo, who had just _saved his life_ now. the thanks- it wasn't for him. it was for bleed.

but… that was okay, right? hugo helped people, but without bleed, he surely wouldn't be able to do that! so that's why people ignored him- bleed was the man to thank in the grand scheme of things. so… it was fine.

* * *

hugo patched up the last incision in bradley, then waited. waited for the thanks to be showered on bleed and not on him, wait for him to be brushed aside.

_"thanks, doctor bleed! you're just as good as they say you are!" this._

_"i don't know what i'd have done without your help, doctor bleed!" that._

_"you're a lifesaver, doctor bleed!" there._

"...thank you, hugo." _what?_ hugo flinched, suddenly standing completely upright. bradley was looking at him- drowsily, admittedly, but still _paying attention_ to him. and he hadn't gone right to thanking bleed, and… 

and this was different. "oh. um. you're welcome- are you gonna be okay? i know you just tried to kill me, but- i mean, i can make you tea!"

bradley rubbed his eyes. "uh… s- sure. yeah, that- that works."

and as hugo slipped away to start the water, he swore that he saw bleed smile. that was something he needed now more than ever.


End file.
